Humphrey Mount (1778-1858)
}} Will 17 May 1856 - Last Will and Testament of Humphrey Mount State of Tennessee, Jefferson County: In the name of God, Amen, I Humphrey Mount Senior of the County and State aforesaid being of sound and disposing memory, but calling to mind the uncertainty of this life, I hereby make this my last Will and Testament: *Item 1: It is my will and I hereby direct that after my death my body shall be decently buried in a plain christian like manner. *Item 2: I will and direct that all my just debts shall be paid which are but a few. *Item 3: I will and bequeath to my beloved wife Mary Mount all of my household and kitchen furniture that I may die possessed if she should be a longer liver than myself, also choice of my horses and a woman's saddle also a good bridle also two cows and calves and also one years support for herself and family, also to have the possession use and benefit of my home farm for and during her natural life, also a sufficient quantity of my farming utensils to enable her to carry on her said farm and at her death all of said property above bequeathed to my said wife that is on hands. I desire that shall be equally divided between my step-daughter Anjaline Sanders and my son Thomas Jefferson Mount. Save my Bureau, and falling leaf table and book case to Thomas. My cupboard and small book case and clock to Anjaline the remainder of the said property to be equally divided between said Thomas and Anjaline except the tract of land above named. *Item 4: I have heretofore given to my daughter Susan Hickman property and money to the amount of one hundred and twenty five dollars which I consider her portion of Estate except as hereinafter pended. *Item 5: I have heretofore given to my son John Mount one horse and saddle, one cow and one hundred fifty acres of land worth as I consider seven hundred dollars as his portion of my Estate except as herein after provided. *Item 6th: I have given to my daughter Mary Pollard one bed and furniture, one cow and calf, worth twenty-five dollars as her part of my estate except as herein provided. *Item 7th: I have given to my son William T. Mount one horse and saddle, one cow, and one hundred and thirty seven acres of land and also a Mill and twenty acres of land on Tuckeyhoe Creek which I think worth five hundred and fifty dollars as his part of my Estate except as hereinafter provided. *Item 8th: I have given to Humphrey Jr., two horses, one saddle, one hundred fifty acres of land worth six hundred and twenty-five dollars (P.71) as his part of my Estate except as herein after provided. *Item 9th: I have given to my son Samuel Mount one mare and colt, one cow and two hundred and sixty (acres?) more or less with five hundred and fifty dollars as his part of the estate except as herein after provided. *Item 10th: I have given to my daughter Ellen Campbell in cash and property one hundred and eighty dollars as her part of my estate, except as herein after provided. *Item 11th: I have given to my daughter Sarah Pollard, one bed, one cow and other property worth in all forty dollars as her part of my estate except as herein after provided. *Item 12th: I have given to my daughter Margaret Ernest one bed worth fifteen dollars as her part of my Estate except as herein after provided. *Item 13th: I have given to my daughter Elizabeth Bales one bed and furniture one cow and hundred dollars say one hundred and twenty five dollars as her part of my estate ecept as hereinafter provided *Item 14th: I will and bequeath to my son Thomas Jefferson Mount my Thompson Place one hundred acres and thirty acres of land off my home tract running square across the home tract adjoining the one hundred acres making one hundred and thirty acres and one horse and saddle and beds to be worth six hundred dollars. *Item 15th: I will and desire that at my death that my Executors hereinafter named shall proceed to sell whatever personal property I may be blessed with on a credit on twelve months and all of my lands not herein disposed to be sold on a credit of one and two years Except the home farm which at the death of my wife, Mary, should she be the longest lived heir and at her death then the home farm except thirty acres, will be Thomas J. Mounts, to be sold on a credit of one and two years and all of my effect(s) whatsoever not herein otherwise disposed of to be divided in the following manner: That is to make each of said heirs Equal in my estate if there be a sufficiency of assets not interfering with what is heretofore specially willed only counting the amounts specified to each and after making all equal then if any remaindes it is to be equally divided amongst all my said heirs equally. *Item 16th: I hereby desire and appoint Samuel Mount and Humphrey Mount my worthy sons Executors to this my last Will and Testament hereby revoking all former wills by me made. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this 17th, day of May 1856. Signed, and sealed in our presence. Attest: Thomas J. Bradford & Samuel S. McCuistion Signed: Humphrey Mount (Seal) Public Records *Tennessee Tax List **1836 Jefferson County, Tennessee - Humphrey Mount Sr. *United States Federal Census **1830 Jefferson County, Tennessee - Humphrey Mount ***M50-59 ***F40-49 ***M20-29 ***F20-29 ***F20-29 ***M15-19 ***M15-19 ***F10-14 ***M5-9 ***F5-9 **1840 Jefferson County, Tennessee - Umphrey Mount ***M50-59 ***F50-59 ***F20-29 ***M15-19 ***F15-19 **1850 District 13, Jefferson County, Tennessee - #1245 ***Humphrey Mount, 70 NC, farmer, $1000 ***Mary Mount, 49 KY ***Polly Mount, 17 Tn ***Malissa A Mount, 14 Tn ***Thomas J Mount, 9 TN